Errors/Ben 10 (Reboot)
Episodes ''The Ring Leader *Four Arms' arms shouldn't be able to bend behind his back because they protrude from his sides. The Filth *When Ben comes upon Devastation Flats the sign actually says "Devastaion Flats". Take 10 *In the scene where Ben and Gwen are trying to find where the Bug Gang went, a hole in Ben's shirt is briefly seen inside the '10' through which the background can be seen. Take 10 error.png|The hole in Ben's shirt Growing Pains *In the scene where the baby security officer crawls by, Max incorrectly refers to the baby as a male. Animo Farm *During a close-up of Stinkfly carrying a kid, Stinkfly's antennas are missing. Stinkfly Error.png Adventures in Babysitting *In one scene where Ben and Gwen are looking at Max, the Omnitrix hourglass symbol is colored gray and the background of the symbol is colored green. Omnitrix Hourglass Symbol Error.png|The Omnitrix is colored incorrectly Steam is the Word *After Heatblast fails to hold on to the time capsule as Steam Smythe flies away with it, the Omnitrix symbol is briefly yellow. The Beast Inside *In one scene, Ben's head was way bigger compared to his body. Bright Lights, Black Hearts *In the scene where Michael is talking to his fans, the sweater is not proper. Error.png Recipe for Disaster *The credits for the episode are the same as the credits in ''Villain Time. *The Cartoon Cartoons jingle from the 1999 Cartoon Network Productions ripple logo is played over the 2016 exploding boxes logo. ''Don't Let the Bass Drop *When Ben lands after transforming into Four Arms, the black line on his shirt under the Omnitrix briefly isn't colored. Forgeti *The credits for the episode are the same as the credits in ''Riding the Storm Out. Omni-Tricked: Part 1 * The background music was louder in the scene when Gax was climbing Mount Megalodon. ''Omni-Tricked: Part 2 *When Kraab and XLR8 are grappling, in one scene Kraab has two hands and no claw. Omni-Tricked: Part 3 *For a single frame before the Omnitrix starts bleeping near the start of the episode, the '10' on Ben's shirt disappears. Omni-Tricked: Part 4 *Despite stating being unable to return to his human form until later in the episode, Ben is seen (as a human) in the opening shot of the episode. *Gwen was briefly shown wearing two gloves after she threw one of them off earlier. Can I Keep It? *During the shot of the Rustbucket after Animo is revealed, the left headlight flicks to the left briefly. Battle at Biggie Box *Simon's backpack needed only one battery to function despite Ben having two batteries with him after he tells Gwen that he removed them from Simon's backpack in ''Adventures in Babysitting. ''Animorphosis *The credits for the episode are the missing credits from ''Forgeti. ''The 11th Alien: Part 1 *The credits for the episode are the credits for an as of yet unidentified episode. The 11th Alien: Part 2 *The credits for the episode are the credits for an as of yet unidentified episode. ''High Stress Express * In the scene before Ben first transforms into XLR8, the Omnitrix's hourglass symbol is white instead of green. White_omnitrix.png ''Assault on Pancake Palace *In one scene when Ben was about to transform, his eye appeared above his hand. The Charm Offensive *Likely because her design had not been drawn yet, the hem of Charmcaster's dress shown at the end of ''Bright Lights, Black Hearts is blue, like how it was before Charmcaster became magical, whereas in this episode's flashback, Charmcaster is already magical in this moment and thus has a purple dress. *In one scene, Charmcaster didn't have lipstick. ''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' *The Fulmini portal briefly turns purple, indicating that the Fulmini arriving at the time is High Override. However, High Override does not arrive until the next episode. Category:Content